


反派情结

by shinrayokugo



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 可以连着看的系列第二篇。





	反派情结

不情不愿地出示了身份证后，JP极不自在地混入了嘈杂的酒吧里。台上换了一支新的乐队，人浪更加汹涌，而他有些晕。于是他像电影里演的那样，挨着吧台坐下，还故作淡定地点了单。 

你说你要什么？酒保觉得自己一定是听错了。 

可乐加冰。JP重复道。 

酒保大笑起来，和周围的老顾客打趣说：众人来买醉，而这位客人是真的口渴。但他转过身捣鼓了一会儿，果真就递出了一杯可乐。

玻璃杯壁上的水珠规律地下滑着，仿佛沙漏里带着时间流逝的沙。被迫从屏幕数据背后走出而来到酒吧的JP摸出手机，玩起了他特地下载的俄罗斯方块——上一次玩是小学了，母亲给他作闹钟的不带SIM卡的旧手机里只有俄罗斯方块这一个游戏，没有进度记录，每一次都是洗盘重开，JP都要把上下左右键按得凹下去了。 

屏幕里五颜六色的方块随着他的手指变换移动，他玩得很不专心，他在等正确的人搭讪。 

乐队已经撤了，舞池的DJ放起了更放荡的音乐，有人脱下衣服在甩。输掉第一局的JP把手机反扣过来摔在桌面上，向酒保要了一根细长的吸管，狠狠地吸了一口不那么冷的可乐。他背对着所有人，眼里只有成堆看不懂名字的酒精。 

他以为守时是专业人士的必备素养。 

一切都是身不由己的。 

中学时代（提起都觉得遥远得无法想象）的黑客组织很没有面子地被黑了，“单飞”的蜘蛛（他当时很喜欢幻影旅团）作为如今最有能耐的黑客被纳入了嫌疑人名单。虽然JP从不考虑自己的立场与正邪，虽然他对这个年幼无知时即兴加入以便利用的磨刀石组织毫无归属感，虽然他某种程度上有着反派情结，但令他更在乎的是面子——他没有怪盗故意留下蛛丝马迹的癖好，他是事后自己公开豪言壮举并用相关信息、代码数据巩固宣示自己的黑客。 

所以组织的怀疑令他很愤慨。 

因此他决定雪上加霜，当即骇入了组织不堪一击的数据分享库，用智慧析出了废物点心无法注意到的不妥。当然不是免费的，心高气傲的JP打算送人送到西，直接将犯人的把柄偷到，高价卖给那个不自量力怀疑他的前归属组织。这些对于专业之上的他而言都是极其简单的，只花费了两天，他就用业余时间完成了计划内的所有事项。他不得不承认阿格莱亚的项目很惊人，但这与他何干呢，他从来不理会疯掉的信徒、政治狂热者和乌托邦鼓吹者——他本以为一切都会像从前一样秘密，他的机警足够应对一切变卦，然而事实证明，阿格莱亚并非善哉，成为了第一个真正危及JP性命的对手——他被捣巢了，并且正在被追杀。 

他是一个没有防具的黑客，脑袋里的数据是他所有的武器，当然没料到阿格莱亚里有与之媲美的黑客，还在一个风和日丽的下午敲响了他家的门。他注意到来者不善时已经为时过晚了，来不及守住自己的窝，只来得及穿上他的外出用外套、带走他外勤用的机械套装。JP让他讨厌的邻居的洗衣机哐哐当当地又断了电，隔壁大妈抄着拖把就出来找物业算账，他当即钻进他偷偷设置的连通大妈家的秘密通道（有时他会去她家拿点甜甜圈），从大妈家的后院逃了出去。 

他不想离开北京，他凭什么不能就地反击，敌人都上门了好吧？但当他想将情报卖给做媒体的中学同桌时，电脑在追杀的途中却被掉包了。JP瞪着眼睛，气得说不出话，一切被重置了，他需要和时间赛跑，是在重新获取数据的基础上被绳之以法的组织所有的翼爪都被消磨殆尽快，还是他被不知道的埋伏逮住更快，或者是政府把他拷回去为人民服务最快？他算不出来。  
但他灵机一动——他需要一个保镖，一个武力担当。

我真是活得该，JP想，顿时觉得酒店的门闩也没那么脆弱，迅速地把信息匿名透露给赏金俱乐部，要求只有汉语和阿格莱亚。中介机构很快回复了若干结果，第一顺位是一位金发的翻译家——但照片是俄罗斯安全局的证件照，没有表情，很职业，并且显示正在执行关于阿格莱亚的任务。JP很自信，直觉讲汉语讲到相关度顺序排到中国人前面的外国人一定是靠谱的，甚至没看第二、第三个人。当然了，最重要是长得顺眼。 

他并不担心自己被拒绝——毕竟他也不是没拿安全局的系统练过手。所以他欣然命中介以最大努力定向套ALEX（这位特工的名字），因为他这并不缺外借人才的筹码。 

合作方显然也很感兴趣，当机立断把信回了，但效率过头的是直接提出当晚十点在一家地下酒吧面谈，用最传统的面对面，而否决其余一切做法。 

JP不想显得不懂规矩，于是提提裤子就上了。 

然而，现在，对方迟到了。 

JP纳闷地叫了第二杯可乐，开始漫不经心地关注起酒吧里的人。金发的其实挺多的，但外国人真的少，大多数都是亚洲面孔。他把凉掉的手机翻过来，一不小心被边角撞到了大拇指干燥的边缘，血慢慢给指甲描上了边。正当他打算无为而治，一位长发美女适时出现了，似乎刚下班，制服的领子随意地敞开着，她在坐下前从随身携带的小挎包里掏出一包纸巾给JP。

不擅长面对母亲同属生物的JP拘谨地感谢了她，然后说他请客，心想，邦德没来邦女郎倒是有了，今晚要是顺利还是血赚不亏的。

“你一个人吗？”女性问。 

“在等朋友，但已经超时三十分钟了。” 

“那你就是没约了。”女性接过酒保递来的香槟，瞥了一眼JP面前冒泡的可乐说：“你有兴趣跟我到上边打打桌球吗？”她指了指酒吧二楼。 

JP心想他只会桌上弹球，但手已经被握住。他们一前一后穿过舞池的边缘，通向二楼的楼梯在偏僻的角落里，只有装饰着圣诞的彩灯还亮着光，打桌球的人都是窃窃私语的，与楼下疯喊的人分属两个世界。 

女性办好手续，把一声不吭的JP拉到一张偏僻的空桌。JP伸手要去拉亮头顶的灯，但女性制止了他，重新握紧了JP的手，甚至还故意戳了戳他手上血已经凝固但仍在发疼的伤口。 

太刺激了吧，JP在黑暗中不知所措，脑内一堆若干年前恶作剧得来的知识。他见女性把手往后抬，将她长长的头发挽起来，顺势还往自己这边靠近。

“闭上眼。”对方的话里带着恳求。 

难以置信，几乎要窒息的JP立即听话地闭上了眼，内心佛曰人还是要多出来走走，特别是像JP这样的青年才俊，多忙都要浪一浪。 

但嘴唇还没有碰到理想中的柔软，背上就先被冰冷又坚硬的金属抵住了。JP如梦初醒地睁开眼，女子乖巧地伏在他的肩膀上，一只手擒住他的一双手，另一只手拐过肩膀握着枪。 

“安分地跟我回去，我就不取你性命。” 

我靠，JP倒吸一口凉气，根本无法组织语言，怎么那么俗的，这个不人道的组织还用美人计，专骗我这种没有恋爱经验随意心跳加速的保护动物，果然做一个老老实实的宅少和人类接触才是正道啊，他后悔今天的决定了。

身体素质不好的他很有自知之明，知道自己是打不过别人的，被带走也总比当众被子弹穿个孔好，他都要打算点头答应了——突然，他原本要去开的灯亮了，一个戴着墨镜的金发男子，穿着修身的马甲，在暧昧的灯光下登场了，并且暧昧地问道：“请问这位美丽的女客人，需要我的指导吗？” 

话音刚落，他就用手里的球杆打掉了抵在JP背上的枪。他将还伏在JP肩上的女子拽过去，抓住她的两只手就压低在桌上，在外人看来真就像是在教她打桌球，而且动作的最后还有闲暇去把还没开热的灯泡灭掉。 

我日，JP心里惊叹，蹲下捡起跌落在地上的枪，惊魂甫定。 

“你们要带他去哪儿？”盘踞在心头的畏惧散掉以后，JP才认真地听进了ALEX好听的声音。 

女子一言不发。 

“这么冷静，看来是有同伙啊。”外国人地道地使用着普通话，一本正经地朝JP的方向吹了吹口哨，说：“把我脖子上的领带解下来，捆住她。” 

虽说现在JP对女子没有一点怜香惜玉的想法了，但给一位完全陌生的男人解领带，这么微妙的事情真的轮得到他去做吗？他踌躇着靠过去，还被ALEX叫住，让他把手里的枪丢在地上踩紧，应该是不让女子有偷枪的机会。JP肃然起敬，内心认同一万次“工作的男人真帅”，心无旁骛地解起了ALEX的领带，还挺好解的，他身上的味儿也挺好闻。 

他笨拙地将领带绕了几个死结后ALEX才松开手，把结加强调整了一下，又从腰包里掏出口服液一样小的瓶子，顺到女性鼻间拍了拍，终于彻底放开了她整个人，拎过她的包，推着JP就往下走。 

“你怎么迟到了这么久的。”JP在进入吵闹的区域之前问道。 

“我八点就到了，静静等待时机而已，你喝了几杯可乐、玩了几盘俄罗斯方块、起反应了几次我都知道。”不知何时起，ALEX手里也挂着JP的背包，他边走边从里面扯出围巾，把JP围得严严实实，手自然地搭在JP的肩上，是在护着他。“毕竟我要弄清楚阿格莱亚对你的执着程度才好决定利用不利用你。”他乐呵呵地回答，仿佛刚才说的话并不缺德。 

JP把脸从围巾里挤出来，抢过ALEX的墨镜戴上，扮酷说道：“我才不是那种没见过世面这么一点小意思就起反应的人好吗！” 

“我没提醒你次数是零吗？”JP的腰被轻轻地捏了捏。 

周围打闹的声音都没这一沿着神经涌达感官的痒刺激，JP停下了脚步，但又被ALEX拽着向前。 

“赶紧的，不怕追兵吗。” 

“你是这样对待你的雇主的？”JP有脸红的嫌疑。 

“你指怎样，提书包、戴围巾、搀扶和耐心交流吗？” 

JP反悔了，他还是应该找一个保守的东方人的，俄罗斯明明是欧洲的，他的小保镖为何却散发出一股危险的气息，道听途说是真的片面了。

他们冒着冷风走到下一个十字路口，ALEX从口袋里掏出遥控器，给JP开了副驾座的门，自己才钻进车里。JP翻弄着自己的电脑，他翻弄着女性的提包，他们各有打算。 

“我对待雇主、伙伴、敌人倒都没这么个性的时候，”当JP打开装好的软件时，ALEX小心地将JP鼻梁上的墨镜取下，物归原主：“你是第一个接受到我这么周到服务的人质。”他挥了挥手里的字条，肯定地说：“他们要绑架你，所以我宣布从现在起你在我手上了，别想找我以外的人行动。” 

反派发言逗得JP笑起来，他把暖和的手覆在ALEX握着车刹的手上，随口问他的司机下一站去哪儿。 

END


End file.
